


His Master

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: Sam thinks on why he loves his master.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a simple tumblr post about Sam being into humiliation, and it ended up turning into this weird kinky-fluffy hybrid that I'm not quite sure how I feel about but I'm going to share anyways. Enjoy!

Sam loves being humiliated. He craves it, the dirty, wrong feeling he gets, when he’s getting dragged around on all fours by the hair, getting slapped, spit on, called useless, loves being nothing more than a hole to be fucked whenever his master pleases, waking with bruises, and bite marks covering his body, letting the world know he’s _owned_. That he has master, and that he doesn’t share.

To Sam, his master is perfect. Always giving him what he needs and more, he knows when Sam needs to be used, when he needs to be treated as nothing but a hole, fucking him into the mattress making sure he knows he’s his masters property. Cleaning him up afterwards, holding him as he comes down, small forehead kisses in between sips of juice, making sure he’s ok, telling him that he loves him, that he’s a good boy. 

But he also knows when he needs to be held, when he needs gentle instead of rough, to be called sweet things as he’s made love to.

His master is so good to him, he never gets mad when he has to safe word, or when he needs his master to prove he loves him, or acts extra clingy after a rough play session, or punishment. He makes him feel loved, and safe, in his masters arms nothing can hurt him. 

Yes, to Sam his master is perfect and he loves him. His master, his big brother, his protecter of over thirty years, Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr: [canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com](http://canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com/post/157288433883/sam-loves-being-humiliated-he-craves-it-the)


End file.
